What We Become/Issue 50
Allen and Derek both swing down on a log of wood with an axe. Several chopped pieces lay on a patch of grass a few feet away. Frank comes walking over. He see's that Allen is tired and seem's to have over worked himself to the point where he is breathing heavily as slices the logs of wood in half. "Need some help?" Frank asks. Allen looks up at him then turns his attention back to the wood. "No, I'm fine. Maybe you can help Theresa bring them over to firepit" he replies and motions towards Theresa who has begun to bring the pieces of wood to a firepit. Frank raises an eyebrow. "You look tired as fuck" Frank says. "So?" comes Allen's simple reply. Frank reaches out his hand. "Just let me finish it off, you've overworked yourself. Get some rest". "Fine" Allen replies. He hands the axe to Frank and sits on a tree stump. He pulls a small bible out of his pocket and opens it up and begins reading. Frank begins chopping the wood. Allen momentarily looks at Frank then turns his attention back to his bible. "How did your brother die?" Allen asks. "You know how we told about the attack from the group of assholes on the hotel? Well my brother was shot in the head by one of them" Frank replies. "I'm sorry to hear that, at least you didn't have to see him as one of those things" Frak stops chopping the logs and looks at Allen. "The hell kind of difference does it make? I still watched him die!" Frank retorts. "Yeah, but watching them walk around as one of those things, it's not right" Allen says reliving the horrible memory. "You believe in God son?" Allen asks. Frank looks at the sky and then back down at Allen. "Nope, and if he is real then he's a son a bitch" Frank says. "What? How could you say that?" Allen asks angrily. Frank chucks the axe on the ground. "What kind of God who apparentally loves you despite anything brings this hell down upon us and makes us suffer. Especially the people who have done nothing but worship him for nothing they're entire lives?!". Allen looks too shocked to say anything. "If God is real, hopefully he shows me the way to some place better" Frank says and walks off. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ A few zombies roam down the streets, but they are quickly killed by flying bullets through the head. Adam and Jack stand on a corner of the farm by the main road. A couple more zombies roam toward them from a ditch but are killed as Jack aims his gun for their heads. "Great job Jack, you're doing good" Adam comments. "Thanks" Jack says as he aims his gun and takes out the last few roaming toward them from a few feet away. "This is so weird" Jack says. "I remember playing one of my sisters video games that had shooting in it, this feels so much like it except it's real". "Your sister played video game?" Adam asks. "Yeah, she was a tomboy or whatever. That's what my dad used to call her. Anyways about the video game, I used to think it was so fun. But now that I'm shooting for real, it's not as fun as it was in the game. All this realness compared to the video games is almost...scary". Jack says. Adam bends down beside him and places his hand on his shoulder. "I know Jack, I wish you didn't have to go through this. But you need to defend yourself. This new world is dangerous, and I think you know that well enough". Jack nods. "So try not to think about it and enjoy what you can. On this farm here, we won't experience anymore bad people like at the hotel. Besides we're having a bonfire tonight and it should be fun". "Sounds awesome" Lilly comes walking over to them from the farm house. "Theresa offered to make lunch, just letting you boys know in case you get hungry". Adam smiles. "Sounds good, what do you say Jack?" "Yeah, I'm hungry" he replies. The three walk back to the farm. "So you're taking up gun training with Jack again?" Lilly asks. "Yeah, I realized that after the hotel we can't take anymore risky chances" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Karen places her finger on Harold's neck and checks his pulse. Nothing. Harold has finally passed on from the zombie infested world. The one that cost him his leg, hand and his life. Karen sighs and places her face in her hands and lets out a soft sob. ''' '''Morgan walks into the room and see's her crying. He hugs her and she hugs back. "What's wrong babe? Is Harold...?" he asks. "Dead" she confirms. Morgan lets the information sink in. Harold was his friend. He had worked at his hotel for years and was helped him barricade it early on to protect it from the dead and bandits alike. "Come'on we should tell the others" he says. The two walk hand in hand out of the room. "Wait! One second!" Morgan says and he walks back inside the room. "What?" Karen asks. "I almost forgot" Morgan says. He pulls out his gun and aims it at Harold's head. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Everyone comes back no matter what. I almost forgot after Melissa..." Morgan pulls the trigger and a loud shot echoes through the house. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ After hearing the shot, Adam runs straight back to the house with Lilly and Jack following closely behind. Everyone else has arrived at the front door. Morgan and Karen came walking outside from the front door. "What's going on?" Adam asks. "I-it's Harold. He's dead. I fired off the shot to make sure he wouldn't come back as a biter" Morgan replies. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ A makeshift grave sits beside the farmhouse. Harold's name is engraved on it. Allen spends his time carefully crafting the stone for Harold's grave. If Adam didn't know any better, he'd say this guy worked for a funeral home. Everyone began to pay their respects for Harold. "We didn't know him that well, but he helped save our lives with you guys from the biters and we're thankful for that" Theresa says speaking for Allen, Derek and herself. Morgan cleared his throat. "He was a good friend of mine. Worked for me at my hotel before the outbreak and he was one of hell of a hardworker. Helped me out early on too when this shit went down. I can't believe I never got to say a proper goodbye. I guess this goodbye now old friend". ''' '''Morgan looks at Harold's grave and then walks back beside Karen and the two hold hands as they share a tear for their friend. "I talked to Harold a few times, and I know he was a good man. Nobody deserves a fate like the one he went through. Losing his hand, his girlfriend, then is leg. He'd been through a lot but despite it all he still did what he could to help others. He was a reliable person and friend. He will definitely be missed and I will remember the times when he put his life on the line to help us, especially when I first arrived at the hotel" Adam said. After finishing his sentiments, Adam walked back over to the group and they stood in silence near Harold's grave as time continued to move by slowly. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The bonfire burned brightly through out the night. The group all sat around in chairs around the gigantic fire. It was somewhat breathtaking to say the least. Allen stood up with a bottle of liquor in his hands. He was slightly drunk as he lifted the bottle in the air. "I just wanted to stay, I know shit's been rough lately. But here's to new beginnings and new friends!" Everyone nodded in agreement. "I agree" Adam spoke up. "This farm is the safest place we've been in days. I look forward to a better future here and I know you people agree. Here's to new beginnings" 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Jeff Greene' *'Lilly' *'Jack Marsh' *'Morgan' *'Karen' *'Frank' *'Harold' *'Allen' *'Theresa' *'Derek' 'Deaths' *'Harold' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #51.' Category:Issues